The present invention relates to a tread configuration for a vehicle tire, the tread configuration comprising adjacent circumferentially oriented, rows of profiled blocks that are separated from one another by respective circumferential grooves.
For a tire to be suitable for use under winter conditions, it is desirable to have a pronounced block structure and hence pronounced transverse edges to provide suitable traction in snow. In conformity therewith, special winter tires having particularly pronounced rows of blocks or lugs are known. On the other hand, with specialized summer tires it is desired to provide good traction for wet weather and thus an optimum discharge or withdrawal of water. For this purpose, grooves that extend in the circumferential direction are disposed between rows of profiled blocks. Such summer tires customarily have less pronounced blocks and fewer transverse edges and hence exhibit a poor traction capability in snow. Furthermore, tires having circumferential grooves are also known where over the circumference the circumferential grooves are divided into sections that extend entirely in the axial direction, in other words not only the side walls but also the base of the groove extend in the axial direction. Although this makes it possible to have more transverse edges, however the linear orientation of the groove is interrupted and hence a particularly rapid withdrawal of water is prevented.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tread configuration for vehicle tires with such a tread configuration satisfying not only the requirements of a conventional summer tire, especially with regard to traction under wet conditions, but also enabling an improved traction in snow.